


Poisonous Love

by Hoehoehoelt



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Gen, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Poisoning, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoehoehoelt/pseuds/Hoehoehoelt
Summary: During a summer banquet, the Inquisitor collapses suddenly. No one knows why though. He hadn't been ill, and they had all ate and drank the same thing...Or had they?(Author's note: Second fic! And one I've wanted to do for quite a while actually! I've mostly thought out the beginning, but I don't know if I'm going to keep this as a one shot, or make it into multiple chapters. Probably the latter? But yeah, anyway! I hope you enjoy reading!)





	1. Chapter 1

Adair smiled fondly as he looked around the main hall of Skyhold. It was their first summer since coming here, and Josephine had expressed her excitement at that fact. Truthfully, Adair didn't understand it. She told him that every year for the summer solstice in Antiva, there was a grand banquet, either at the royal palace or some other nobles manor. Games to be played, stalls to look around, and generally, just people having a good time! Since they were miles from the nearest civilization however, and they only had two merchants here, they would have to make do with what they had. Thankfully, food bad never been a shortage so far, and Sera was more than willing to make up her own games. Which...Mostly consisted of pranks, go Josephine's horror. Adair found it amusing, especially when he went up to his room to get changed and found frogs all over his bed. He carefully took them back downstairs one by one, ignoring the odd looks people gave him as he did so.

The people eating heartily, chatting excitedly, and seeming relaxed for the first time since the avalanche at Haven, made him feel...Happy. And he had never been one to make speeches, but he felt it was only appropriate. So he carefully hit his spoon against his glass (Last time he did, he accidentally broke it), and asked for everyone's attention. Once he had it, and they were completely quiet, he stood up, holding up his wine with him.

 

"I've never been good at this sort of thing, so just...Give me a minute. But, I wanted to tell you all how happy I am that we can do this. It's been a hard few months for everyone, but I really feel like things are starting to come along. And I hope that you all feel the same too. To defeating Corypheus in the near future! And to the Inquisition!"

 

On that ending note, people cheered and raised their glasses with him. Adair hadn't really thought it was that good, but felt a little more relieved when it did something. After he sat down, people started to take long drinks from their glasses. This was...News, to him. Were you supposed to? He looked over at Varric, and creators bless him, he caught on to Adair's questioning face, and nodded. That was all the confirmation Adair needed to join them. He didn't last long though, the wine being incredibly bitter to him. Unbearably so, in fact. He put it down and forced himself to swallow, but it still left a lingering taste in his mouth as he covered his lips with his hand and coughed. He could hear the familiar chuckle of Solas, and a couple other of his friends, but something felt...Off. He wasn't sure what though. He wasn't drunk already, was he? How strong was the damn wine? In the end, Adair just brushed it off, putting it down to having never drunk before. But he couldn't deny that the bitterness of it...Was unusual. Was it supposed to be bitter? Adair supposed it was.

The rest of the banquet went on fine, the servants coming to fill up all their wine glasses multiple times. Adair noticed that it was the same servant everytime for him though. Whether that was coincidental or he was really starting to overthink things, he didn't know. He did know however, that he wasn't feeling particularly well anymore. He felt so...Drained. Like after a particularly straining battle, and he's used most of his mana trying to keep his teammates alive, and bring lightening down. Adair perhaps just thought he was tired, the countless sleepless nights beginning to catch up with him, and he stood up, intending to go and tell Josephine before slipping away. However the moment he did, he lost his footing and crashed against the table, making a loud sound in the process. Adair cringed when people started staring in his direction, and he vaguely heard someone saying "Drunk already, Inquisitor?". Maybe he was. But he really did not feel all that well. Shouldn't there be a pleasant buzz if he was intoxicated? He managed to shake his head, but he couldn't move from that spot. Moving made him too tired. He saw someone moving towards him, and when he looked up, it was Solas. He actually looked concerned. That was a first. Usually he only got exasperated looks from Solas. His vision started darkening then, and he barely heard the shout of "Inquisitor?!", before succumbing, and falling into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our dear Adair gets tended to and an investigation begins uwu

As soon as the Inquisitor passed out, all hell broke loose.

 

People were standing up and trying to crowd around the head of the table, wanting to see what happened. Iron Bull and Dorian managed to push through it, whilst Cullen and Josephine tried to calm the mass of people and get them to give Adair room to breathe. Vivienne had made her way over too, her expression completely composed, but everyone had seen her fondness for the young elf grow over the months, and it was obvious, to Iron Bull atleast, that she was just trying to hide how she was feeling. She crouched down next to Solas, who had been trying to get Adair to wake since this happened. When he still wouldn't, even with the help of Vivienne, Solas frowned and shouted.

 

"Someone needs to take him to the infirmary! Now!"

 

Cullen was about to pick him up, but Dorian stopped him and asked to do it instead. It wasn't like Adair was particularly heavy, and the infirmary wasn't even that far. So it wasn't really a problem. Plus, Dorian just wanted to make sure his Amatus was going to be okay. Dorian went with Vivienne, Josephine, and Cole to the infirmary, Adair lying limply in his arms, a sheen of sweat already forming on his pale face. Whilst they did that, Solas was inspecting Adair's cup. They had all eaten the same thing, so it couldn't have been the food. Which left the wine he had been drinking...He had noted the elf's coughing fit after drinking it, but Solas had just guessed it was from the burn of it.

He went to dip a finger in to taste it, but Iron Bull caught him just before he did.

 

"I don't think you should touch that. Let me. Qunari's have a strong resistance against poison. You know how it is."

 

Solas thought about it for a few seconds, before handing The Iron Bull the cup with a nod. He was right. Bull would be better off when it came to trying to figure out if there really was poison in it, or if the Inquisitor had simply fallen ill suddenly. But when Solas had been trying to get some form of response from Adair...He couldn't sense his magic. Usually, to other mages, it was incredibly intense. The amount of strength and power he had being obvious from the moment they met him. And the mark only intensified it. But now...It was dull. Barely there. It was...Alarming, to say the least.

Bull took the wine glass from him and took a sip from it. Bitter...Too bitter to be wine. That's when it hit him.

 

"Magebane..." 

 

Bull muttered. More to himself than anyone. Blackwall, who had drifted closer, heard him though. And cursed before joining in.

 

"How many drinks did 'e 'ave? I counted atleast three. So if that was in every cup...Dammit. That'll kill the lad!"

 

Bull was inclined to agree, but Solas cut in.

 

"Not necessarily. If he made it to three cups, the doses were perhaps very small. Just enough to knock him off his feet. It would take far more to kill him...Which I assume, the assassin was going for. So perhaps they weren't counting on him collapsing in front of everyone?"

 

Bull scoffed. To him, it was amateur work. It would have been better to wait until the Inquisitor was alone. He didn't voice this though, knowing when to keep his mouth shut. He really was worried about his Kadan, and he knew he was going to have to take care of Dorian until their love recovered. Whenever Adair got hurt, Dorian fretted the entire time and barely took care of himself. It happened when the avalanche hit Haven, and the Commander came back to the mountain camp carrying a half dead Herald.

 

"So...Any ideas who did this?"

 

Bull asked. Everyone shook their head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter, done! I know these aren't very long, but I'm still trying to get used to writing in this format lmao. I know my writings kinds choppy, but I do intend to get better with practice!
> 
> So thank you for reading! If you have any tips or ideas, feel free to message me on Instagram! My username is just the same as on here! "hoehoehoelt".

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll have a picture of Adair up soon!


End file.
